A Morning of Wolves and Dragons
by TheDragonHero147
Summary: Born with the appearance of a Targaryen, Eddard Stark is forced to leave the Lyanna and Rhaegar's trueborn son, Daeron Targaryen, in the care of the only man he can trust: Ser Arthur Dayne. The Last Son of Rhaegar lives as an apparent member of House Dayne, heir to Starfall, the trueborn son of Arthur, and the apparent future Sword of the Morning. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Few Notes: In this AU, Jon is born with the Targaryen coloring._**

**_As for The Dragon Prince, I am sorry if I caused distress for removing it from the site. I really wanted to continue with the story, but I realized I had made it too hard for me to continue writing and to stick chronologically with the timeline. I would never have been able to get Arya in time at Riverrun to go with Cateyln to treat with Renly or Jon's invasion of the Westerlands. Also, I had literally no idea what the future was going to be._**

**_However, I will eventually in the future re upload the story, albeit heavily rewritten and with several new added story elements that I think make it more enjoyable to read. I have it all planned out now - relationships, the plot, characters. _**

**_I hope you enjoy reading this. Let me know what you think._**

Jon's name in this story is Daeron Dayne.

**283 AL - THE RED MOUNTAINS**

* * *

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, pulled his black stallion to a halt and pulled up his hood, blocking the gaze of the blazing Dornish sun. The afternoon sunset washed over them, and the cool breeze flew past them as the sand danced around them in slow, gracious movements.

"We'll make camp here," Ned Stark instructed, looking back at his six companions – Howland Reed, Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and Ser Mark Ryswell – who had all come to a stop. "It's almost half-a-day ride as yet to the Red Mountains, then at least two hours or so to reach the tower." _To find my sister and rescue her._ Martyn urged his horse beside Eddard.

"Should we not continue, my lord?" He brushed the mane of his horse with callused hands. "The Prince's Pass is only hours away. If we make haste, we can reach the tower in time to secure Lady Lyanna and be gone of this forsaken desert."

"Three of the Mad King's Kingsguard – three of the most skilled and powerful men perhaps in the known world – guard the tower and await our arrival," Ethan Glover said. "We would be butchered. I do not want to face the White Bull and his brothers-in-arms exhausted and unprepared. I want to have a fighting's chance. Aerys did not give them that chance. He…"

_Brandon, I am so sorry. It should have been me who rode to King's landing. I was only the second son – I should have been the one to die, _Ned thought, painfully realizing how true he felt those words were to him. _Winterfell, Lordship of the North, Cateyln…gods, it was all meant for you, and I usurped your rightful place. _

"Ethan is right," Ned said to them. "Our horses need to be fed and rested if they are to survive the journey through the Red Mountains. I do not want it to come to a fight, but we must expect a conflict to arise when we approach. Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Gerold Hightower best every fighter I have ever seen in the North and the South."

Oh Ashara. She loved her brother so much, it pained him greatly what he knew he would have to do. The Kingsguard did not flinch away from their duty, and Arthur was one of the most honorable and dutiful men he had ever known. Ned knew there would a chance that _he _would die alongside his companions instead of the knights. He could not afford that to happen. He hoped to see his wife again – his young, beautiful and courteous Tully bride who waited for him at Riverrun. He wanted so much to hold his firstborn in his arms and to never let him go. What he needed most was to speak with his sister again, to look her in the eye and demand of her an explanation of why she had done what she did.

"Did not they hear of Rhaegar's death at the Trident…or of the sack of the capitol?" Howland Reed quietly asked, almost to himself. "The Mad King had the pregnant Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys shipped off to Dragonstone. Why would they stay to guard Lady Lyanna when the Targaryen heir needs them most?"

Lord Willam and Mark Ryswell exchanged a questionable look, and Theo Wull shifted on his feet uncomfortably. It seemed it was not only him that suspected what had transpired at the Tower of Joy. But the presence of the Kingsguard did not make sense. Surely if Lyanna was with child, it would be a bastard? He wondered what had gone through Rhaegar's mind when he had run off with Ned's sister. Surely he must have known the conflicts that would arise, how much dishonor he would bring by taking Lyanna as his…as his…

_No, Lyanna would never have settled to be Rhaegar's mistress, no matter if she loved him. She is too prideful and wild to be a man's plaything. I pray that what I think is not the case. _

Martyn cleared his throat. "You heard Lord Stark. Set up camp." He said as Ned dismounted, metal boots crashed upon the sandy dunes that were hardened by the cold.

They all did their duties. Ethan Glover had been responsible for making fires. It took only but twenty seconds to get going. Chieftain Theo Wull pulled from his sack a fresh dear leg, the only remainder from their hunt earlier that day. Willam Dustin and Mark Ryswell set up their sleeping bags while Lord Howland lingered near Ethan. Ned brought his mount and tied to a nearby tree, and then sat by the fire to try and gain some warmth, sitting in silence. Howland sat opposite of Ned, watching him with sullen green eyes filled with sadness and dread.

The clear memory of the sight of Princess Elia and her children's bodies at the foot of the Iron Throne still dawned in his mind. Aegon's mangled head – smashed beyond recognition. Rhaenys stabbed half a hundred times. He could still remember the perverse look of satisfaction that only Ned could see as Tywin Lannister – that blasted, son of a bitch – laid the bodies wrapped in Lannister crimson as proof of his loyalty. Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lorch were nowhere to be found – probably for the better, for nothing in the world would have stopped Eddard from unsheathing Ice and doing his rightful duty towards those murderers and rapists.

He could still remember arguing and shouting with Robert over the deaths, leaving in a cold rage that not even Jon Arryn could mend.

While pulling of pieces of roasted deer with his teeth and chewing, he prayed silently that his detour in King's Landing hadn't been the difference for his sister. Three of the Kingsguard had been unaccounted for at the Battle of the Trident. Ser Barristan Selmy had wisely bent the knee to Robert, and Prince Lewyn Martell and Ser Jonothor Darry had died at the Trident…and Jaime Lannister had been ordered to guard the Mad King. The bitter irony, that a King's Guard who be the cause of his death.

It was Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower who were unaccounted for. All good, honourable and noble men of justice. Ser Barristan and the Kingslayer had been unable to relay any information on their whereabouts. Ned suspected that they were guarding Lyanna in case Robert or he found her. It was strongly likely that at least two of them might have fled to Dragonstone to protect Prince Viserys and the unborn child of Queen Rhaelle. He simply did not know.

Sleep could not find him. With the exception of the Lord Reed, the others were chatting away, laughing and sharing war stories from the Trident to the Bells. It brought back memories he did not wish to relieve. Instead, he sought himself with the thought of his wife and son. He did not even recall when he noticed it was the early hours of the morning or when the sun rose. He realised he had dozed off and woke to find it early in the morning. Ethan Glover and Theo Wull were the only ones awake.

Theo Wull looked up and noticed Ned's eyes fluttering open. Both Ethan and Wull had hunted and had brought a fresh carcass of a mountain-lion. It seemed all the men had taken their full, judging from the grub around their mouth. "My lord, you should eat. Today is the day."

"Aye, and what a day it shall be." Ned muttered to himself. He took a seat next to a quiet Ethan, who handed him some of the remaining charred meat. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Ready to serve and destroy a few southerners, my lord," Cheiftan Theo replied.

"Let us hope it will not come to that."

Once all his companions had awoken and eaten, Ned finally addressed them all before mounting.

"Gentlemen," he said. "Most of you were correct in your suspicions, at least according to me. It will be most likely we will not find just Lyanna at the tower, but Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and the White Bull. They were not present at neither the Trident or King's Landing. Either they are with the Queen and her children, or with my sister."

"Of course," Mark Ryswell murmured. "Nothing can ever be easy, can it?"

Willam clapped him on the back. "It never does, my friend. Let us just pray that we escape this entanglement with our lives."

Ned nodded grimly in agreement.

"The Sword of the Morning, guarding a mere hostage in these horrid mountains?" Martyn Cassel looked around and scrunched up his nose. "I think not."

Howland Reed said, "You think Lady Lyanna is just a _mere _hostage. She is your lord's sister and a valuable ward to have for bargaining."

"You know what I mean, frog-breather."

"Enough," Ned said, and they both fell silent. "The War may still continue, but was have unofficially won, and keeping Lyanna away from Robert and I will do the Targaryen loyalists no good. I do not think they would wish to incur the wrath of the North, the Riverlands, the Vale and the Stormlands." He did not mention the Westerlands, for he knew what Lord Tywin would want for them to find. He so desired his daughter to be a queen.

"Ser Arthur Dayne was close friends with Prince Rhaegar and the royal family," Ethan Glover added. "He should be with the remaining Targaryens."

"Not to mention the Lord Commander and that Whent knight." Willam Dustin said.

"Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur will most likely guarding my sister. There isn't another place they would be." _The Kingsguard do not flee, _he remembered those words.

"The Kingsguard are sworn to protect only the king and his heirs. I still do not understand what they are doing protecting a Prince's hostage." Said Mark Ryswell.

"Perhaps we should ask them nicely when we confront them." Willam responded sarcastically.

Ned feared he knew the answer, but he did not voice his suspicions out loud. He would not make that mistake again. "I am unsure," he said instead. "But I have my own thoughts that I am not inclined to share, for I do not want them to be reality." Ned gazed at them all with an even stare. "They are good and honourable men, and if no violence can come of this madness, than none shall. Understand." It all felt like conversations he had had before. Ned suddenly felt tired all over again. Why did his father have to have his ambitions? The Stark's did not belong in the South.

Some – including Theo Wull and Willam Dustin – did not look happy at that, but they nodded and said, "Aye, my lord," in almost a perfect unison.

"Then let us be off."

* * *

And the seven men rode for the better part of the day, with six somberly chatting between themselves while the quiet wolf recollected his thoughts. _Brandon, why did you have to bed Ashara and get her with child? Did you not know how I felt for her? _Ned knew the next thing he would do if they succeeded in retrieving Lyanna from the tower: he would go to Starfall and check up on Ashara, and see if she had given birth to her child. If that was the case, Ned prayed he would have the courage to do what he must do. _I hope Cateyln can forgive me. _The Tully's were proud and an honourable house: Family. Duty. Honor. He hoped she would tolerate having Brandon's bastard fostered at Winterfell.

It was close to midday when the group arrived at the mountains. The Prince's pass stared them dead in the face, signalling the point of no return. "The Prince hiding Lyanna in his wife's country," Lord Willam said. "What an arrogant prick." Ned noticed how he had been careful to say Lyanna instead of mistress.

It was dusk when they arrived at the foot of the mountain. The tower was only a little way up the mountain. Eddard rode his horse against the harsh arid desert soil, the sun burning against his neck and his boiled leather. He should have taken up those clothes the merchant had offered, even if it set him back fifty silver stags.

"Lord Stark," Eddard turned his head and to see Martyn Cassel pointing ahead of the group. Sweat knitted his brow, and Ned could feel his neck begin to ache. His brown hair felt loose and sticky, as if someone had poured honey all over.

The Tower of Joy was isolated against the setting sun with no other structure in sight. Dead to the world, even in Dorne.

When they made their way to the path up the mountain's side, the three Kingsguard knights stood, in plain view, at the tower's base, three powerfully built and impressive looking knights standing proudly clade in white. Ser Oswell stood in his bat-winged helm, while the Sword of Morning fingers rested on Dawn. The White Bull was solemn and quiet.

They saw Ned's host arriving.

"Greetings and salutations, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, friend to the Baratheon usurper," Ser Gerold welcomed him with a curt nod. "You have come to reclaim Prince Rhaegar's love, haven't you?"

"She is my sister, and a hostage I should think." Eddard replied coolly. He was not here for games. "Lay down your swords and surrender peacefully. You are outnumbered seven to three. No harm may need to come of this if we settle this amicably."

"We swore a vow to the Targaryens, my lord," said Ser Arthur Dayne. "To defend the Targaryens to our dying breathes."

"We will not betray them, regardless of which dragon sits the throne, as you have."

"Fools," Ryswell said. "Your Mad King murdered Lord Rickard and his heir, and then proceeded to call for Lord Eddard and King Robert's head. What do you expect Lord Stark to do?"

"Brandon Stark made a mistake of threatening the Crowned Prince's life, and he paid for it." Ser Oswell said.

Ned could not believe what he was hearing. Howland said. "Only because your jape of a prince kidnapped his sister,"

"No kidnapping or force was involved," Ser Arthur said. "Lady Lyanna went willingly."

_A crown of blue roses, all smiles did that day. _

"Aerys was mad and the Prince a selfish man for dishonouring Princess Elia. Pledge your swords to the true king. A noble king," Martyn said.

"I would listen, if I were you." Theo Wull growled.

Ser Gerold laughed. "You do not frighten me, Lord Wull. None of you scare or intimidate myself or my brothers in anyway."

"Robert Baratheon, a fair and admirable king of the Seven Kingdoms." Ned added to Martyn.

"We will never follow such a whoremonger of a man." Ser Oswell said.

"The only king we bow our knees too is Targaryen!" Ser Arthur said.

He realized treating with them was a lost cause. "I looked for you on the Trident." Ned said to them, dismounting off his horse. The others followed suit.

"We were not there," Ser Gerold answered.

"Woe to the Usurper if we had been." Said Ser Oswell.

"Of that I have no doubt." His companions all stood a few metres behind him.

"When King's Landing fell to the Lannisters, Ser Jaime slew King Aerys with his golden sword, and I wondered where you were."

"Fair away or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in the seven hells."

"Confident of that…are you? I am sure an old man such as you would do just fine." Theo Wull muttered.

Ser Oswell narrowed his eyes. "Silence,"

Ned stared back at Wull and the mountain-clan lord shut himself. Theo had no idea how good Ser Gerold was.

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Ned told them. "And Lord Tyrell and Lord Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights and soldiers bent the knee to pledge fealty. I was certain you would be amongst them."

"Our knees do not bend easily." Ser Arthur said.

"And then," Ned said. "Ser Willem Darry fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him."

"Ser Willem is a good man and true." Said Ser Oswell.

"But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out. "The Kingsguard does not flee."

"Then or now," said Ser Arthur. He donned his helm.

"We swore a vow," explained old Ser Gerold.

"I do not ask for you to swear to bow and pledge fealty. I only wish to collect my sister, to see if she has come under any harm." Eddard said as he unsheathed Ice and laid it on the ground, making his intentions clear. The three Kingsguard looked amongst them at the promise of peaceful intention. Ser Arthur took of his helm and looked curiously at Ned.

"Rhaegar gave us orders to guard the tower from whoever means to get in." Ser Gerold placed a hand on the pommel of his broadsword.

The northern lords that rode with Eddard moved to draw the weapons, but Ned turned to them and raised his hand. "That is enough. Put your swords away." He motioned for them to do so, oddly calm. His companions reluctantly obeyed, sheathing their weapons. Howland Reed watched Ser Gerold for a moment before slinging the spear of his over his shoulder.

Ned turned back to the knights. "I swear on the honor of my house and the love I bear for my sister that I have come here in peace. All I want is to see that my sister is safe and well. Arthur, you know me. Your _sister knows me. _You know I would never go back on my word. Please, I have been so worried for Lya. Please."

Ser Arthur's face softened at that, and he lowered Dawn. "Eddard…I don't know-"

Ser Gerold Hightower was about to speak as he saw the look of concern on Arthur's faced, and then a cry came from the tower. It was a sound of pain.

"Wait, what is happening?" Ned was startled. "Lyanna,"

Ser Gerold turned to his fellow brothers after giving Ned a thoughtful, sideways glance.

"I would let him pass, but I would like all three of us to agree."

Ser Oswell argued. "We swore a vow."

"It is his sister, Oswell," Ser Arthur snapped. "And now the process has started indefinitely."

"Rhaegar-"

"Rhaegar was one of my closest friends, but he is dead – his madness on fulfilling the damn prophecy-"

_Prophecy?_ Ned thought. He did not hear the rest of Arthur's words as another cry came through.

Gerold said. "Lord Stark, I think Ser Arthur will be the more prudent choice to take you to your sister. The rest of your companions can stay with us." His tone was filled with pity and shame.

There was a murmur of disgruntled protest by the northern lords, but Ned did not care. Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell stood aside, and Eddard strode past them, the only thing stopping him from running up the flight of stairs was that he did not where Lyanna's room was, as the cries echoed throughout the floors. Dornish architecture was unfamiliar to Ned.

* * *

They stopped at a red door. "She is in here." Arthur said as he opened the door before them. He nearly bowled the door open.

What he saw happening in the room would shock him for the rest of his life. His sister was lying on the bed, her face red and unhealthily pale, her dark brown hair messy. She was covered in sweat with her eyes closed in concentration. A portly maester was holding her hand and feeding her water, while a pretty woman of Rhoynar appearance stood over her muttering words of encouragement, with hands in the underside of her dress. She was covered with blue rose petals, matching the colour of her silk dress.

_Oh my gods, she is giving birth. _

Ned had no idea what to feel. She was screaming and in a whole heap of pain. He knew of birthing before with his own mother, but even with Benjen had she not looked in so much agony.

He stood in silence and stillness, petrified by the scene. Ser Arthur shook his shoulders. "Lord Eddard!"

Ned quickly recollected himself, and moved swiftly to his sister's side, and held her hand. "Ned," she said in a faint voice as he gripped her tight. "Big brother, you came for me." She screamed again.

"I would always come for you, Lya, no matter what happens." He said.

Lyanna smiled, and then gave a blood-curdling scream.

"What is wrong?" Ned asked the lady.

The lady, who Ned figured to be wet-nurse, shook her head and said. "She is only sixteen, my lord. The labour is hard for her, her body cannot handle this much pain. It happens for people this young."

_Lyanna, so foolish, fierce and stubborn, you can make it. _

Ser Arthur said. "Maester Polamin, where is the Milk of the Poppy?"

"Serah, the limited stock we had ran out. We used it all!"

Ned cursed, and turned back to his sister. "Be strong, Lya." He gently stroked her face.

A few minutes later, her torrid stream of screams were replaced with those of a child. Her newborn child was quickly wrapped in a bundle by Wylla.

"My lady, it is a boy." The maester said, placing the newborn _son _in his mother's arms. The babe began suckling at his mother's breast, eager for milk. Strangely, the babe's cries seemed soft and infrequent.

"Both of you leave us, please." Lyanna instructed them, not unkindly. "And…thank…you." She coughed and groaned. Wylla and the maester took one last look at both Eddard and Arthur before quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

"Me too, my lady?" Ser Arthur asked, approaching them cautiously.

"No, please stay Ser Dayne," Lyanna said. "Rhaegar would have wanted you to be with my child in the first few…minutes of his…life." She coughed again, and her eyes began to droop. Ser Dayne stood beside Eddard.

"I am so sorry," Ned said, shedding tears. "I should have come sooner. If I had known you were pregnant… if I had known what Rhaegar had done."

Lyanna gently stroked her son's face, and Ned saw the fierce love she felt for her newborn blossom in her eyes. His mother had told him that mother's always felt love and devotion to their children, regardless of their persona or their feelings for their husband. It was the one thing that kept a mother sane – her love for her child. The child was from Lyanna's body, even if it came from Rhaegar's seed.

"I love him, Ned," She told him, not taking her eyes from her son.

"Yes, he is your son." He said, looking at the bundle in his sister's arms.

"More than anything in this word or the next," Lyanna agreed, her voice growing hoarse as she spoke. "But Rhaegar…I loved him."

Ned was shocked. "Your kidnapper?"

Ser Arthur Dayne grunted. "Rhaegar did not kidnap Lady Lyanna."

"What Ser Arthur says is true. It began at Harrenhal, and sadly, it ends in this god forsaken…tower. In more ways than one, our story is over." Lyanna croaked. "I did not even get a chance to properly say goodbye."

"You went with him…willingly?" Ned had always known this had been the case. Robert had been wrong. But the fact that Lyanna purposely did this…purposely ran away.

"Yes, I chose to leave with him," Lyanna groaned, and Ned clutched his sister's arm. She pushed her son to her breast to feed. "Ned…I knew you would come…I am so sorry for everything, I never meant this to happen…Father, Brandon, Robert, Rhaegar, Princess Elia and her children…I know it means nothing, but I am so goddam sorry. Can…can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, Lya. I will always forgive you. Please, please, don't leave me. Don't leave Benjen. Don't leave your son."

Lyanna said nothing. With some effort, she lifted her son and moved her hips to the right, turning to show her child to both Eddard and Ser Arthur, who was keeping his silence so not to intrude on this moment. "He looks so much like him." She whispered. "The Blood of Old Valyria is strong in my son."

Ned and Ser Arthur both looked down at the child, the Sword of Morning's violet eyes basking in warmth. Ned realised that his sister was true to her words, the boy's skin was pale and light – the same as Ser Arthur, with faints wisps of fair hair on top of his head. The boy's eyelids remained closed as his mouth drank his mother's milk, but Ned somehow knew that they would be the colour of purple. However…

"He has enough of you to make it count, sweet sister." Ned observed. The child had a long, lean and solemn looking face, and his facial features were sharp and dark.

"He does, my lady," Ser Arthur agreed. "A true son born of Ice and Fire."

Lyanna grimaced at that. "The song of ice and fire."

"What?" Ned asked, looking from Arthur and Lyanna in confusion.

The knight shook his head. "Now is not the time."

His sister seemed to weaken in face, and Ned gave her some water.

"Tell me, sweet Eddard," She said, still with that soft, sickly smile. "Did he face Robert?"

"What?"

"Rhaegar…did he face Robert? I know he is dead, but how did he die?"

"Yes." Ned said grimly.

"I feared as much," She leaned her head back and kept her gaze on her son. Ned noticed how she had never much in all this time taken her sight of the child. She gave a hearty sight. "That is okay. I feel the strength leaving me. I will be with him soon."

"No, Lyanna, you cannot leave. You can't say that. I'll-"

"Both of you must think I am selfish, for if I go, I leave my son without a mother, but he deserves…better."

"Do not say that, my lady," Ser Arthur said angrily. "He has already lost a father – someone he'll never know or see. Do not allow him to lose his mother."

Lyanna laughed bitterly, and then said, "Ned, I need you to promise me…to promise-"

Ned felt his grip on his sister weaken and he feared for the worst. His fears began to worsen when she gave a cough that seemed to wrack her whole body and blood slowly began to pool at the end of the bed. "Lyanna!"

Ser Arthur crouched down. "My lady." He voice seemed oddly calm and somber, as if he knew what would come for her. Ned prayed she would not die.

"Ned, I need you to promise me something." She repeated. Ned nodded frantically. "Anything."

"Promise me that'll you protect my son," Lyanna said in a pained whisper. "Keep him safe from Robert, from the Lannisters, from anyone that would wish to use him for their own gain. Look after my babe. Promise me, Ned. Promise me!"

"Please Lyanna; we can be at the Kingsgrave in a few hours. We can save-"

"No," she said. "It's too late. Please, promise me!"

"I promise, Lya." He was completely crying now. It was all he could do. He felt so useless, so undeserved. _Brandon would know what to do - what to say._ Everything that he wanted to say, to scold of, to Lyanna was forgotten. He held his sister firmly.

Lyanna smiled at that, and her resolve began to rapidly weaken. She slowly turned her head to Arthur. "And Arthur, I know….you. You were Rhaegar's closest friend in the world. Please, help Ned…look after my son. Look after…Rhaegar's son. Help our son grow up to be a better person that both of us. Be the man that Rhaegar would have wanted him to be. The boy…that Prince Aegon…would have grown…to be."

Ser Arthur sniffled, and Ned realized that the Sword of Morning was holding back tears. "I promise my lady, on the honor of my house and my allegiance to House Targaryen, I will watch over and look after your son as if he was my own."

_Words with double meanings. _

"Thank you, both." Lyanna clutched Ned's hand and pressed it against her lips. "Brother, I love you so much. I know…you will…look after…your nephew."

_Nephew? Yes, my nephew. _

"One day, when he is old enough and ready, tell him of his…true parents," She said. "Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen nee Stark. Make him understand."

And that was when Ned saw the black-and red-ruby ring around his sister's finger. His mouth dropped. "How is that possible?"

"The old Valyrian laws of polygamy." Arthur quietly answered.

"Oh, Lyanna,"

Lyanna grinned, "It was the only way." And Ned saw the echo of the she-wolf she had been before all hell had broken loose. Hoe she had defeated the three squires who had attacked Howland with the tourney sword. She bowed her head and gave her son a final, long kiss on the forehead, and then on both cheeks. "Remember me, my son. I will always watch over you."

Her grip on his hand completely loosened though he still held her, and Lyanna Stark closed her grey eyes, a smile broadening her face with content on her lips.

"What is his name?" Eddard asked as he bit back a sob. There was no response. "Lyanna?"

* * *

Ned could not remember how long he spent kneeling beside his sister's body, but he found himself woken from his stupor by Ser Arthur. "Ned, I am so sorry, she is gone…" Arthur said softly, helping Ned Stark up.

"Arthur," Ned finally broke the quiet. He stood up slowly and picked up his nephew, and gently rocked him in his arms. "Do you know what Rhaegar and Lyanna wished their child to be named?"

"Rhaegar had actually been expecting a girl. If that had been the case, she was to be named Visenya."

_Visenya. The second sister-wife of Aegon the Conqueror. The Conqueror of the Vale. Mother of Maegor the Cruel. A true warrior-queen. _"Wait, Prince Rhaegar's children with Elia were named Aegon and Rhaenys."

"Rhaegar wanted three children named after the first Targaryens who set foot in Westeros. _The Dragon must have three-heads. _Elia could not give him anymore children after Aegon, so Rhaegar took action." _And that brought blood and devastation to the Seven Kingdoms._

"Why?"

"He read something in his books," Ser Arthur looked around the room before his eyes rested on Lyanna, his face full of pity. "I really should not say, but he thought what he was doing was right."

"I see," Ned wondered if Rhaegar had even loved either Elia or Lyanna. Had he just needed them to fulfil his ambitions? Did that make him worse than Aerys? He did not want to know. "Did they have any plans if the child was a male?"

"Well, they did not discuss that much, but Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna both expressed their wishes for Daeron."

_Daeron. Yes, a strong Valyrian name. _"Would he have been named after the Young Dragon or the Good?"

"Both, I believe."Daeron it shall be."

Ned nodded. "Then

Silence came between them again. Ser Arthur then gestured towards Daeron. "What will we do with the Prince? Robert Baratheon can never know of his existence. In fact, no one outside this room or beyond the outskirts of this Tower should be aware."

"I agree." Robert would demand Daeron's death immediately, no matter if he was Lyanna's son. It did not help that the boy favored his father, despite evident Stark-like features. Ned did not want to fight his friend, especially after coming from the rebellion and losing most of his family. Benjen, his son Robb, Cateyln, Daeron, they were the only people he had left. Lyanna, Brandon, Father were all dead.

"Perhaps Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell and I should escort the boy to the east to join up with Ser Willem, Prince Viserys and Queen Rhaelle? He will be safe from Robert's wrath."

Ned's eyes narrowed. "No." He said simply. He could not honor his promise to Lyanna if he agreed to that.

"I feared as much," Ser Arthur said.

Ned thought for a long time, and then came to a decision that he knew would not only effect his reputation, but his life as well. He hoped Cateyln would understand, and Robb would grow to be friends with his cousin. "I will take him to Winterfell and raise him as my bastard son."

To his surprise, Ser Arthur scowled and shook his head. "You will do no such thing," The Dayne knight said, rather hotly. "I will not have the rightful prince given the status of a bastard, regardless of the circumstances of his birth. He is Rhaegar's only child left on this earth, and deserves better. As a knight of the Kingsguard and Rhaegar's friend, I will have to disagree."

"I did not mean to-"

"I know, Eddard, he is your nephew and you want him close. But Ashara is fond of you, and I consider you an ally in this ploy. I do not want your honor tainted with a falsehood."

Ser Arthur scrunched up his handsome face in concentration, and then seemed to be considering something. His eyes brimmed with fear, but Ned could see determination. He looked back at the door, where the maester and Wylla waited outside patiently.

"_My _honor will be questioned as well as my commitment to my vows, but I have come to a decision. I will raise Jon as my trueborn son."

"Wait, what!?" Eddard stared at him and took a cautious step back. Arthur did not seem to be happy at any of this, but he raised his hand. "Be at east Ned, and listen to what I have to say."

"You will never be able to get away with presenting Daeron as your bastard son. I am sorry Ned, but it cannot happen. Prince Daeron resembles Prince Aegon as a babe, though Aegon's features were less pronounced. His life will always be at a constant risk of danger. However, I have the typical Valyrian features of silver hair and purple eyes. It would not be questionable if I claim Daeron as my son, for when he grows, we will look similar in appearance."

Eddard was not convinced. So many variables. So much could go wrong. and Arthur seemed to see that.

"Ned Stark, surely a life as a noble at Starfall would be much better than being the bastard son of Eddard Stark. I am next in line to Starfall anyway, and Daeron could be raised as my heir. I am sure your wife will not take kindly to his presence. He will be accepted in Dorne."

"...How?" Eddard finally asked.

Ser Arthur sighed in relief. "I was thinking...perhaps I could claim that I fell in love with Wylla in the first few months of us knights guarding Lady Lyanna. That I begged Rhaegar to be released from my vows so I could marry and bed her. Wylla comes from a very minor noble house in Dorne, and she serves at Starfall as a wet nurse so it serves credibility to my story. Rhaegar was reluctant, but agreed. We have a private ceremony at the Tower. Daeron was conceived during the consummation of our marriage. I however promised Rhaegar that I would guard Lyanna while the war continued. After the Sack, Wylla gave birth to Daeron, but died in the process of the labor."

"I do not understand," Eddard said. "Wylla is still alive. Wouldn't she be continuing her service for House Dayne?"

Arthur hesitated before answering. "I was thinking...maybe I could send her east with enough riches to start a life in Pentos, Braavos, Lys or wherever. Her family is not that rich or powerful, but they are not lacking heirs. I am sure she will accept, if I plead my case to her right."

"Their are so many holes in this tale," Eddard pointed out. "And Daeron is not a Dayne. Will you deny your brother and his children their inheritance, or will you remarry and have other children."

"Of course not," Arthur snapped. "I will not remarry. I already feel like I am another person for taking up this lie. I would be breaking my vow to the Targaryens. I will deal with the succession when the time comes. None of my family will know of Daeron's true heritage."

"The Targaryens are displaced from power by conquest. Your vows to the Iron Throne are null and void under Baratheon regime."

"For now." Arthur muttered. Ned did not like the sound of that.

"Will your sworn brothers agree to this ludicrous plan?" Eddard tightened his hold on his nephew.

Arthur gulped. "They will have to. Despite Robert's act of usurping the Throne, we still consider Daeron the King, with Prince Viserys next in line. I am sure they will want to sail to Essos to seek Viserys and the Queen."

"Leaving you to raise Daeron." Eddard said.

"I will not be alone. My sisters will love him, I am sure of it. My father will be just happy to have his son back. My brother will understand. I will not deny him inheritance of Starfall when the time comes. By then, I promise Daeron will aspire to greater things."

Eddard looked down to the child in his arms as he mulled over Arthur's selfless offer when the infant opened its eyes for the first time. He made up his mind seeing those purple eyes so similar to Arthur, and just like Rhaegar's. He may be Lyanna's, but he had too much of Rhaegar. He could not be able to explain why his bastard son looked like a Targaryen. Arthur, Ashara, their eyes were violet, a similar shade to lilac. Eddard made his choice.

"Raised and trained by the Sword of the Morning," Eddard mused. "High Lord would offer their virgin daughters for that chance. Some would even kill." Eddard was reluctant, but he kissed the forehead of Daeron before handing the bundle into the knight's arms. "He will receive a noble's education, yes?"

"Of course."

Eddard wiped away the tears that were falling from his eyes. He did not feel happy about this, but he knew deep down it was the right thing to do. Daeron would have a happy, joyful life. He could even make friends with all the nobles of Dorne, who would accept him wholeheartedly and love him more than he would ever feel in the North. Maybe he would fall in love with a woman and marry. Eddard promised he would be their to see that moment.

"What about Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent?" Eddard asked as he turned away to hide his emotions.

"I do not know. We will have to ask them," Arthur set Daeron down gently at the foot of the bed and unsheathed the great-sword Dawn that was slung over his shoulders, its blade is as pale as milk-glass. Eddard looked back at the sound of the sword coming from his scabbard and raised his eyebrows. Arthur laid it at Eddard's feet. "What-"

"Lord Eddard of the House Stark, I, Ser Arthur of the House Dayne, swear to you that I will raise Daeron as if he was my own son. I swear that he will trained and raised as a true knight and gentlemen, worthy to be a both a Stark, a Targaryen, and a Prince." Arthur solemnly vowed. He stood and sheathed his sword.

Eddard was speechless, but he managed to nod numbly.

"Then let us explain to Wylla and the maester of our plan, and to have their oaths in return. Your bannermen should have oaths extracted before we leave."

Eddard asked, "Would you like me to accompany you to Starfall?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. It will only raise more unnecessary questions. I will send Wylla off to the Tor with my other sworn knights, if the Seven are willing. The maester had ways of retrieving milk from the women's teat."

Eddard stayed with the body of his sister with Daeron in his arms again, the boy fumbling at Eddard's leather while staring curiously at Lyanna. He did not hear much of what Arthur was discussing with Wylla and the maester, though it seemed to take so time before everything was settled.

"My lord, allow me to nurse him. He looks quite hungry." Wylla placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke gently. Eddard looked at moment into her deep dark eyes and soundly handed him. Daeron eagerly began drinking.

"My lady, are you sure you will be fine with going over to the east?" Eddard asked courteously.

"Arthur has said he will try and arrange for me to be with Prince Viserys and the Queen, wherever they are. I am not fond of this plan, but I will do as I must. It is only right."

"Thank you, my lady. I promise I will also help you as much as I can."

Eddard, Arthur and the Maester quietly gathered everything and wrapped Lyanna's body in silk linen, carrying the body out. Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell looked at him with sorrow, and were surprised to find Daeron in Arthur's arm. His bannermen were wordless as Eddard came closer.

But then they looked over at Ser Arthur and the others, and they could not control themselves. "My lord," Howland Reed said. "Is that-"

"It is, Lord Reed," Eddard cut in quickly. "And I do not want to hear a word of it. I want a promise from all six of you that you will not reveal the details of what happened here to a living soul. Promise me this!" _Promise me Ned!_

"My lord-" Lord Willam began.

"Everything had been settled, Lord Willam. My nephew shall live with Ser Arthur in safety from Robert. You all remember the Sack?"

They all grimly nodded and shuddered. "I promise my lord." Lord Willam said, swearing by the old gods.

"I swear I will never reveal what happen here." Martyn Cassel said, albeit reluctantly.

"Nothing _did _happen here, right?" Theo Wull said. The others gave him a glare that could cut through glass. "I did not mean to cause offence. I meant, _nothing _besides Lady Lyanna's...death."

Mark Ryswell swore never to reveal Eddard's nephew's existence, and Ethan Glover's face was grim and filled with sadness. He was probably thinking of Brandon and what happened. Lord Howland, his closest friend, looked at him and then at the direction of the Kingsguard knights. They were surrounding Wylla, who held Daeron. "What is his name?"

"Daeron Dayne." _Better to practice this lie than be caught in it. _

"I see," Howland was quiet for a moment. "I swear by ice and fire I will never reveal the existence of Daeron to anyone, unless you give express permission." Eddard hands shook at that.

Eddard accepted all their vows. The three Kingsguard knights had been watching the extracting of vows, and approached the group as the saddled their horses. Lord Willam, Theo Wull and Ethan Glover had been tasked with caring for Lyanna's body until they reached an inn to send word to King's Landing. He hated lying, but he knew the cause was just.

"My lord, you will be leaving now?" Ser Gerold asked.

"Yes, ser. What will the three of you be doing now? You cannot hope to bid Daeron on the throne now, or ever. I do not want to see my nephew as pawn."

"No, my lord. We have agreed that Oswell and I shall take sail to Braavos where I believe Ser Willem has located Prince Viserys and the Queen. Arthur shall stay in Dorne and live at Starfall with Prince Daeron, raising him without the scrutiny of Robert Baratheon. We will guide Viserys and his siblings in Essos. We will first travel with Arthur until Starfall is in sight, and then make our way to the Tor where we will take a ship and go through the Sea of Dorne. Wylla will accompany us."

"I will tell Robert that Ser Oswell and yourself died in a battle we fought to retrieve Lyanna. I will say Arthur _pledged _to swear fealty to the Iron Throne, albeit reluctantly. He will believe me, and Doran Martell can back Arthur, am I right?"

Arthur nodded. "Our house is good friends with House Martell. Lord Robert will probably send his hand to treat with Dorne."

Ser Oswell muttered. "Friendship can go so many ways," He looked at Eddard. "Be careful, my lord. And...I am sorry for your loss. Lyanna Stark was no friend of mine, but I did not dislike her. She had a fierce spirit. Her son is our future."

Eddard Stark nodded, mounted his horse alongside his companions, and began to make his leave. As he urged his horse forward, he gave one final look to Daeron, his nephew. He nodded at the three of them, and Eddard, his companions carried the corpse of his sister, turned their horses around and left the tower, never looking back.

Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell gathered their possessions and readied their horses. Arthur gave up his horse for hooded Wylla and Daeron. Saddling and mounting their horses, all five of them rode for Starfall.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is short. Chapter 3 will be longer. This is mostly filler. _**

* * *

She was lying in her bed, but Ashara Dayne could not sleep. She has been having so many nightmares - terrible, ghastly and vicious dreams of war and devastation, of murder and mountains of horror, of watching her daughter's father strangled while she could do nothing. With the news of the brutal death of Elia and her children, Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys, the nightmares were only getting worse. She had locked herself in her room, crying her eyes out not just for Elia, but for Brandon as well. It had almost killed her when her mind painfully came back to her sweet and beloved Eddard, married now to his young, beautiful, Tully bride. Not her.

Cateyln Tully, that name bought only bitterness and grimace. That woman had taken so much from Ashara in such a short time. She had been meant to marry Eddard, who had forgiven her for the affair she had with his elder brother at Harrenhal. Eddard, who always saw her as what she truly was, not just some beautiful Dornish noblewoman who was to spread her legs one day and deliver children! He had respected her and loved Ashara in his own way. And now not only was he married, but he had a son. An heir. All Ashara had left was her family, and her daughter.

"Gah, goo," Jayne murmured in her sleep, resting soundly in her crib close by her mother. She was a beautiful child, and her darling daughter. Her mother had predicted she would have a girl before her parents and younger sister had left for Sunspear, and it appeared she were right. Jayne looked so much like Ashara. She had wisps of dark hair on top of her head, and her eyes were a sharp, dark colour of purple. Her nose, the mouth shape, the same chin. It all came from Ashara. She would be the object of affection for many boys when she grew older. Perhaps even with her bastard status, she would entertain a few suitors of noble houses. She had her father's long face, and she looked like him around the eyes. Jayne also had his fair complexion.

Ashara turned her head and smiled faintly at her daughter. It was not only the dead she worried about. She nor her younger brother Ronald had heard anything from her brother Arthur. Even if her older brother was the most skilled warrior she had even lain her eyes on, she already feared for the worst.

She slowly got out of her bed and went over to sit by the mirror, to brush her hair. Brushing her hair always calmed her nerves. Elia loved brushing Ashara's hair, and Rhaenys enjoyed playing with it. Looking at her reflection, she wonders if people would still call her beautiful. She still has her long dark hair and her violet eyes which people would describe as gorgeous, but she hasn't got that slim, shapely figure any more, in-place for that she's got a thick belly and a starved, gaunt look. Her eyes seemed red and hollow, and her lips dry and blistered. Childbirth had been hard and a toll on her body, but it had been worth it.

She is broken from her reverie by a sudden knocking on the door.

Ashara wondered who could be knocking and what could be so important at this hour. "Come in."

She turned around and saw one of the older servants Rand, a ruggedly handsome man of fifty-two with salt-and-pepper hair and clear blue eyes, open the door. He stared at her tiredly, with a grim expression.

"We have visitors milady."

"What's so important about these visitors that it can't wait till morning?"

"One claims to be your brother, though I cannot be sure since Ser Arthur hasn't been present at Starfall for the past ten years and-" Ashara did not even hear the rest of Rand's words as he straightened and jumped out of her seat.

"Give me a minute to change into something more appropriate, and bring Arthur into the main hall. Send for my brother Ronald as well."  
"Of course, milady." Rand closed the door.

She got up and goes to her closet to get a dress. She chooses a warm blue dress. After she is dressed and quickly checking on Jayne, she slowly went down th the narrow and coiling stairs. Nobody was around at that hour, so the atmosphere seemed to be eerily quiet and filled with dread.  
When she reached the entrance of the hall, she found Ronald Dayne leaning against the purple-and-white wall, a curious look on his face. Ronald was a handsome lad of thirteen years who favoured their father in appearance - silver-blonde hair, violet eyes and a stocky build.

Ronald yawned as Ashara walked toward him. "If this is our brother, then he could have chosen a better time for arriving. Gods Ashara, the only time I ever get a good night's-"

The metal doors opened and both siblings stepped into the main hall surrounded by seven guardsmen of the Starfall household. When Ashara spotted her brother standing with three recognizable companions - Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Gerold Hightower and wet-nurse Wylla, her spirits rose until she saw Arthur, grim-faced and solemn, glancing intently to the side at a bundle in Wylla's arms, close to Wylla's exposed teats and suckling at her nipple. It was then Ashara knew.

Oh Arthur, Ashara thought. How could you, of all people, break your vows? How could you all of all people - a man better than anyone else - father a bastard?

Arthur looked up at her, and a ghost of a smile played at his lips. Her brother did not look worse for wears. He was armoured in the Kingsguard armour alongside his brothers, silver-blonde hair fell to his broad shoulders. His purple eyes shone with blankness, as if everything he knew about the world was discovered to be a lie. The greatsword Dawn was slung over his shoulders, and it seemed the sword was weighing itself on Arthur in more ways than one.

Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell bowed their heads to Ronald and herself as they came in front of the party. "My lady."

Ashara Dayne smiled at them and said politely. "Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, it is an honour for you to grace Starfall with your presence. Any sworn brother of my elder sibling will always receive the hospitality and safe shelter of our home."

To Wylla, she said. "Welcome back, Wylla. Our household has missed you."

"It is an honour to be here, my lady," Ser Oswell responded. "Thank you for your kind words."

Ashara said to Ronald with taking her eyes off Arthur, "Ronald, could you please show our guests to their rooms? I would like to speak with Ser Arthur in private. Have the servants prepare food, fresh clothing and refreshments for Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell."

Ronald looked a little irritated at that, but he conceded. "Sers, if you would follow me?"

The White Bull and his companion muttered their gratitude for the kind service and followed Ronald out, looking back nervously at Arthur and the babe in Wylla's arms before exiting the room. They looked unnerved. They looked afraid.

Strange, Ashara thought as she watched them leave, why all the tension? What was wrong? She realised how stupid she was. Rhaegar was dead. Elia was dead. Aerys was, thank the gods, dead. Aegon, Rhaenys, so many men and women dead in this war. Her brother's life was in danger now that Robert Baratheon was on the throne. Arthur would never give in however.

When they had gone, Arthur's face softened as his features lightened up.

"Ashara." He said happily. He rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. She threw her hands around his neck and holds him close. They were almost the same height.

"I thought you were dead." She said.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and she was laughing. She hasn't been this happy in a long time.

He strokes her hair and has the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face. "You don't know how glad I am to see you, Ashara."

"Where is father? Where is mother? Where is Allyria" He asked in such sudden speed.

"All three are at Sunspear, paying their respects to Prince Doran and his family. Father will be extremely pleased to have you back with us, once we settle matters with the Iron Throne."

At that, his face faltered.

"How is...your child?" He asked hesitantly. "Your were pregnant the last time I saw you."

"I gave birth to a girl, Arthur. Your niece. I named her Jayne after our grandmother. She looks so much like me."

Arthur smiled. "At least in these dark times, a light can always shine through the impenetrable darkness."

Ashara released herself from her brother and looked towards the babe in Wylla's arms. At first, she thought the babe must have been a sleep, for it did not make any movement nor a sound. Wylla saw her looking, and brought the child closer to her breast, and Ashara heard a gurgle.

"Arthur, is that your...?" She could not say that word, not when she had given birth to her own a week ago. She would never judge her brother, not when he was better than most. Even Brandon, the father of her daughter. She knew of his own affairs in the North. She wondered how many Snows her former lover had left by the time of his death. Dorne was not judgemental of bastards.

Arthur's eyebrows narrowed, and his mouth twitched. He looked at Ashara's guardsmen before saying, "He is my son. His name is Daeron, and he is my trueborn son."

Shock was a light word for what Ashara Dayne felt. "Wha-what? How?" _Trueborn? Arthur was married? No, that was not possible. _

Arthur laughed bitterly. "False promises and love, my dear sister. That is all there is."

Wylla was looking anywhere but at them, and the babe began to cry. She rocked him in her arms.

Ashara gulped. "It appears their is much more to this then meets the eye. We must talk in private. Come, let us go walk to the nursery and be alone."

"Yes," Arthur squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. "We have important things to discuss. It's best if we sit down."

Ashara did not like the sound of that.

* * *

An hour later and she was still reeling about what she has been told.

The babe is Lyanna's and Rhaegar's! Rhaegar had run off with Lyanna Stark to fulfil a prophecy. _The Dragon must have Three Heads._ And their legitimate son for that matter. She should have been furious, for this boy's was a massive slight against Elia's honour. The audacity that Rhaegar had taken another wife. It was well within her right to refuse such a child. How dare Arthur - who had been as close to Elia as her - bring this boy into Starfall? Their father would be so mad.

But as she looked down at the infant sleeping soundly in his crib, she felt her heart thicken with sadness and pity. Daeron would never know his biological parents. His father had died before he had even been born, and his mother had only spent a few precious minutes with her son before succumbing to birthing fever. Ashara herself had almost died giving birth to Jayne, and she was twenty-three. Lyanna had only been sixteen!

"I made a promise to Eddard that I would raise his nephew as if he was my own son, Ash," Arthur was the only one who called her that. "He is Rhaegar's only living son, my best friend's child. If I must break my oath to Aerys to protect his heir, then I will. I mean to keep my promise to my dying breath."

Ashara's throat constricted at the mention of Eddard. Of course Eddard would not something so honourable, and only Arthur would do something that was so selfless. He was sacrificing his reputation as the White Knight to protect his charge.

He told her of his plan, "If anyone asks, I will say that I fell in love with Wylla while guarding Lyanna on Rhaegar's orders. I did not want to dishonour her even if she was not noble* so I asked Rhaegar if he would release me from my vows and allow me to wed her. Rhaegar consented on the condition that I continue to serve the Targaryens until the Iron Throne was safetly secured back under Targaryen rule, and he did just that. Wylla and I wed in a nearby sept where we bribed a drunken septon, and consummated our marriage. I impregnated her and she stayed with us until she tragically died in childbirth."

"But Wylla is alive." Ashara pointed out.

"She will leave with Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell to Essos to find the Queen and her children. I hope we can give them enough coins for the journey and good fortune."

"I am sure we can afford it." Ashara said.

They elapsed into a silence. Ashara examined Daeron Targaryen. He was a very beautiful child, and she knew he would grow up to be an extremely handsome and beautiful man. He had his father's colouring - pale skin, wisps of fair, silvery hair on top of his head with eyes that were a dark shade of purple. He had his mother's long and solemn face however, and he looked like Brandon and Eddard around the eyes. Just like Jayne.

It suddenly overcame Ashara that Daeron and her Jayne were cousins. They were related, even without this pretence. That thought made her feel oddly giddy. Jayne would have family besides her Dayne side. She would have a cousin that would love her and protect her as they grew older.

If Ashara did not know better, than she _would _think that Daeron was Arthur's son. They looked very similar to each other, and if one did not look closely...

"Why did Ned not come to see his niece?" Ashara asked. She would have thought of all people, he would have wanted to see Brandon's child.

"I don't know, Ash. I am sure he will write asking about her. He knows that you were pregnant with Brandon's child, but I don't think he would risk travelling to Starfall.

"Will you tell Father, Mother, Ronald...anyone else about this?" Ashara asked.

Arthur shook his head. "I cannot. The less people know, the better for their own safety as well as Daeron's."

"Arthur, even though I am more than happy to raise him as my nephew, he is not a Dayne. _You _are the next Lord of Starfall, now that Eddard has promised to speak with Robert on behalf of your role as members of the Kingsguard. Will you marry?"

Arthur blinked. "Never."

"I thought as much," Ashara said. "If that is the case, I am next in line. However, I think I will not have any more marriage proposals given to me now that I have given birth to Jayne. Even Dornish lords would prefer a maiden. I do not want to marry anyway, Jayne Sand is enough for me. That means heir ship of Starfall rightfully passes to Ronald and his children."

"If you think I will deny Ronald his inheritance, then you are mistaken," Arthur said. "When I die, he and his heirs will be the Lord, not Daeron."

"You cannot gift him Dawn. That is rightfully for a Dayne. Daeron is a Targaryen."

"I will train him to be a knight. I never said I would gift him Dawn."

"Will people not find it suspicious and scandalous that your legitimate son will not inherited Lordship and it will be bestowed on his uncle?"

"Daeron will not always be a Dayne to the rest of the realm."

Ashara saw that glint in Arthur's dark purple eyes. He was dead serious on what she was thinking he was.

"Are you saying...?"

"When the time is right, the Targaryens shall rule again," Arthur said. "That I vow."

"How?" Ashara asked. "You are not going to tell Prince Doran, that much I can tell. The Martell's will be unaware of Daeron's true heritage, though I highly doubt they will be not suspicious."

"Some Houses are still loyal to the Targaryens, even if Robert Baratheon sits the throne. And Doran will support Daeron. He will want revenge on the Lannisters and the Baratheons as do I." He said those words with such venom that it scared her.

"Arthur, you know-"

"Sister, let us not dwell on these matters," Arthur sighed and rocked Daeron's crib. "I will raise Daeron to be a good, honourable and dutiful man that his parents and uncle would be proud of. I will mould him to be a man of respectable quality, a man who devotes himself to chivalry and the protection of others. I will teach him to value the people around him before himself. I will make him be a guardian to Jayne, my niece. I will train him to become one of the greatest swordsmen to ever exist in this world - better than Aemon the Dragonknight and Rhaegar himself. . I will have Daeron educated in history, literature, maths, linguistics, songs, poetry and geography to make him an intelligent and learnt man. I will have maesters train with him day-and-night until he has perfected his arts. I will make him a better man than Rhaegar, and a finer man than me."

"Admirable goals, brother," Ashara said. "And I know you will deliver. I will help raise Daeron as if he was my own nephew." _I hope Elia, that you are proud of me. _

"Thank you, Ash. Their are still a few obstacles in our way. As much as it pains me to say, we must have my sworn brothers and Wylla on their way before Father, Mother and our sister arrive back at Starfall. Convincing Father to accept Daeron might be a challenge. Also, Ronald-"

"One problem at a time, brother," Ashara said, her nails biting into her chair. "One problem at a time. And we can only pray that we come out of this unscathed."

* * *

**_*[_****I CHANGED WYLLA BEING FROM A NOBLEHOUSE BECAUSE WET-NURSES WERE MOSTLY COMMONERS**

**_Hope you like this chapter. Review, favourite, follow this story. I would like to hear your thoughts. If you would like to PM me suggestions, requests, analysis or just to chat, don't be afraid to do so. I like hearing your thoughts on stories on this site. _**

**_Next chapter will be set in 298 AL._**

**_*I also changed Arthur saying he would give Daeron Dawn, because you guys said - and I agree - that he would never do that even if he is currently living a lie. I think I will have Arthur train him to be Sword of the Morning, but then give Dawn to Edric Dayne when the time comes. But by then, Daeron will know he is not a Dayne, so he will not feel jealous. Or maybe he will, who knows?_**

**_And I know Arthur's brother is actually older than him. Just roll with it._**


End file.
